


Specimens

by RinoaDestiny



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Artificial Intelligence, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Gen, POV Outsider, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinoaDestiny/pseuds/RinoaDestiny
Summary: "Data collection of the subject is of the utmost importance." When Kyo and Iori find themselves in an unknown facility run by artificial intelligence, tensions run high as both seek escape. What this uncovers about each other and their rivalry surprises even them as the odds turn against them.
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou & Yagami Iori
Kudos: 6





	Specimens

**Author's Note:**

> _King of Fighters and all associated characters belong to SNK_
> 
> Also cross-posted on FFN.

**DAY 1**

TEST SUBJECT NO. 1: IORI YAGAMI

The A.I. is fully aware of the test subject's capabilities. It has processed the information provided, gathered some additional intel, and crunched all the data into one single determinable point that caused it to make its final judgment. While the subject proves to be of interest, it is dangerous and therefore must be confined to its designated space.

Precautions have been taken. The room is reinforced; the vents unbreakable; the windows sealed and flameproof. There is no escape from this room, from this facility. Any means to do so requires full force subjugation or the required and excessive use of sedatives via breathable means. The subject is chipped and the A.I. knows all about its pulse rate, breathing, rapid eye movement, and its nerve impulses. The chip carries other options, which the A.I. does not wish to use yet at this time.

It waits for the subject to wake up.

Data collection of the subject is of the utmost importance.

* * *

TEST SUBJECT NO. 2: KYO KUSANAGI

The A.I. is fully aware of the test subject's capabilities. It has processed the information provided, gathered some additional intel, and crunched all the data into one single determinable point that caused it to make its final judgment. While the subject proves to be of interest, it is dangerous and therefore must be confined to its designated space.

Precautions have been taken. The room is reinforced; the vents unbreakable; the windows sealed and flameproof. There is no escape from this room, from this facility. Any means to do so requires full force subjugation or the required and excessive use of sedatives via breathable means. The subject is chipped and the A.I. knows all about its pulse rate, breathing, rapid eye movement, and its nerve impulses. The chip carries other options, which the A.I. does not wish to use yet at this time.

It waits for the subject to wake up.

Data collection of the subject is of the utmost importance.

* * *

TEST SUBJECT NO. 1: IORI YAGAMI

STATE: R.E.M. PHASE CEASING – SUBJECT GAINING CONSCIOUSNESS

The subject gains consciousness. The A.I. turns on the camera, turns on the video feed and starts recording. Subject is male, twenty-one years of age, Japanese, red-haired, brown-eyed (color is determined to be closer to scarlet), and healthy. The data input shows a rapid pulse, eye dilation, a surge in adrenaline that comes borderline to shock. The video feed shows subject observing the room, focusing on the door, on the horizontal window, and then on the camera. Subject makes a movement and then stops.

A.I. determines that movement to be aggressive but since movement ceased, no further action needs to be taken.

Subject continues sitting on the bed. Pulse rate has slowed, breathing is even, and eye dilation is decreasing. Subject fidgets with a ring on his left hand. The A.I. notes gathered tension in subject's muscles. It does not leave its watch of the subject as it goes to observe Subject No. 2.

* * *

TEST SUBJECT NO. 2: KYO KUSANAGI

STATE: R.E.M. PHASE CEASING – SUBJECT GAINING CONSCIOUSNESS

The subject gains consciousness. The A.I. turns on the camera, turns on the video feed and starts recording. Subject is male, twenty-one years of age, Japanese, brown-haired, brown-eyed, and healthy. The data input shows a rapid pulse, eye dilation, a surge in adrenaline that turns to shock. The video feed shows subject making quick glances around the room. Subject gets off the bed, heart rate increasing. Sweat glands are active. Breathing heightens. The video feed shows a loss of color to subject's flesh tone.

The A.I. is aware of this subject's particular history. It is aware that such imprisonment would induce a major reaction. It observes.

Subject approaches the door, tries to open it. The door is reinforced like the rest of the room. Escape is futile. The subject pries at it; the door does not budge. A.I. notices rapid pulse increase and more sweat production. The subject makes an incoherent sound. A.I. marks the soundwave and frequency. It cannot call it a scream or a cry. It is indecipherable.

Subject makes a movement and the A.I. determines it is aggressive.

It triggers the automatic sedative.

Subject inhales it before it is aware. The A.I. notes subject falling into unconscious state. The sedative takes immediate effect and will keep subject under for two hours.

The A.I. does not want to keep subject under for long. There are other observations required. Although Subject No. 1 and Subject No. 2 are currently in separate compartments, A.I. determines it will need to bring them into one common location for further observation.

Such a room has been prepared. It, too, is inescapable.

* * *

TEST SUBJECT NO. 1: IORI YAGAMI

STATE: NO DETERMINABLE THREAT AT PRESENT

The subject remains on the bed. It is still fidgeting with the ring on its finger. Although A.I. notes that breathing, sweat production, eye dilation, and pulse rate have balanced, the subject still has visible muscle tension. Subject stares at the camera. A.I. has calculated the time subject started that action to be two minutes thirty seconds to the present.

Subject is nervous and watchful.

Emergency measures may be required.

* * *

TEST SUBJECT NO. 2: KYO KUSANAGI

STATE: TWO HOUR TIME LAPSE COMPLETED – SUBJECT GAINING CONSCIOUSNESS

The A.I. monitors the subject closely. All vital signs remain stable. Subject stands, stumbles to the door. The video feed shows subject leaning against the door, slamming it with its fists. "Help!" The language is Japanese; the A.I. has automatic translation. "Is anyone there?"

There is a sound. A.I. notes it comes from Subject No. 1 in separate compartment.

It switches to Subject No. 1's video feed.

* * *

TEST SUBJECT NO. 1: IORI YAGAMI

STATE: FULL ALERTNESS AND ACTIVE. MONITORING…

Subject has responded to sound coming from Subject No. 2. Video feed shows subject moving off bed and towards the door. The soundwaves and frequency spike in volume and pitch. Subject is yelling through the door.

"Hey!" The language is Japanese; the A.I. has automatic translation. "Kyo? Is that you?"

A.I. processes that information. Subject has recognition of Subject No. 2's voice.

An answering yell from Subject No. 2's compartment. Soundwaves clearly pick up Japanese syllables. It is Subject No. 1's surname.

"Kyo!"

Increased heart rate, eye dilation, muscle tension, and sweat production.

A.I. determines the variables. While it is early to proceed to the next phase of observation, Subject No. 1 and Subject No. 2 are now aware of each other in the same facility. More data may be gathered if next phase is authorized.

A.I. requests permission to proceed.

Permission is given.

Phase 2 of the observation commences.

Doors to both compartments are opened.

* * *

TEST SUBJECT NO. 1: IORI YAGAMI

TEST SUBJECT NO. 2: KYO KUSANAGI

LOCATION: COMMON ROOM

STATE: BOTH SUBJECTS AGITATED. MONITORING ACTIONS…

The video feed and camera for the common room have been activated. Subject No. 1 and Subject No. 2 stumble through their opened doors. The A.I. registers their vital signs. Notes increased pulse rate, eye dilation, and subtle muscle vibrations. Subject No. 1 and Subject No. 2 display clear recognition of each other. Neither subject makes a move upon visual.

"Yagami!"

"Kyo." A.I. notes Subject No. 1's subdued voice. Adds it to data.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Don't know." Subject No. 1 turns to look at surroundings. A.I. marks that he again spots the camera. "Thought it was just me."

"This isn't NESTS, is it?"

A.I. has that in Subject No. 2's records. Tags comment to earlier video recording from Subject No. 2's compartment's camera.

"No. It isn't."

"Then who the hell has us?"

"Don't know."

"Fuck!" Subject No. 2 says what A.I. notes is a swear word from his national language. "Does anyone know we're missing? I can't wait another year –"

"Calm down, Kyo."

"Like fuck I will! What if no one knows we're gone? I can't even rely on you this time – you're stuck with me –"

"Kyo –"

"In this shithole –"

"Kyo, calm the fuck down!"

The video feed shows Subject No. 1 holding Subject No. 2 by the shoulders. A.I. notes that Subject No. 2 is visibly shaken – shows signs of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder – and Subject No. 1 is fighting for control. No visible signs of trauma on Subject No. 1. A.I. observes that information about their shared history has them as enemies. A.I. decides to amend this, as it observes behavior contrary to what was provided.

"Can't, Yagami. Can we even get out?"

"Don't know till we've tried."

"I tried. In my room. Something knocked me out."

"Someone was there?" A.I. becomes aware of Subject No. 1's level of alertness increasing. Subject No. 1 looks at the camera again, releases Subject No. 2 and advances towards the device. Video feed continues rolling and shows Subject No. 1 leaning forward to study the camera. Subject No. 1 is tall (A.I. notes recorded measurements show subject at 6 foot or 182 centimeters) and has a slender build. Weight is recorded at 168 pounds or 76 kilograms. Subject wears a standard shirt and non-descript trousers. He is barefoot as per the precautions taken at the facility.

"No. It was just me."

"Same. Some fucker's looking at us over this." Subject No. 1 points to the camera. It is shielded behind flameproof and shatterproof glass. "So they watched you, Kyo. What did you do?"

"Try to break out. You?"

"Thought the same but looked around and decided to wait. Don't know the place."

"Don't have your patience, Yagami. This is NESTS all over again."

"Hey!" Subject No. 1 approaches Subject No. 2. "Don't go losing yourself over this. We'll get out. Just gotta figure out where to start."

"Start fast, then. I don't like this."

Subject No. 2 is also tall with a slender and compact build. The A.I. scrolls through his records, pulls up his measurements and weight. Height is 5 foot 11 inches or 181 centimeters. Weight is 165 pounds or 75 kilograms. Like Subject No. 1, he is also dressed in standard clothing without footwear. In comparing the two subjects, A.I. analyzed them and determined they were equal in physicality. A.I. determines it wants a first-hand demonstration of their physical abilities.

A.I. authorizes use of appropriate force to trigger results from subjects.

It authorizes the opening of a side panel to release combat automatons.

"What the fuck?"

"Shit, Yagami. What are _those_?"

"Don't know. Just fight, goddamn it!"

The A.I. has audio and visual recordings of both subjects' battles against each other and also against other skilled opponents. It knows they work well as a team despite their history. It awaits results.

Subject No. 2 starts by charging his fist with fire. A.I. notes that it is natural flame in hue and intensity, which matches the description it was given of subject's abilities. This is combined with an increase in strength; one of the combat automatons goes down as Subject No. 2's fist breaks through the outer chassis and into the internal wiring. There is an explosion. Subject No. 2 is unharmed and turns to another automaton.

Subject No. 1 has divided the automatons into his half and taken down two. His fire is unnatural in hue. Color index shows it is closer to violet. The intensity is the same as the fire from Subject No. 2. While Subject No. 2's combat capabilities are decisive and direct, Subject No. 1's combat capabilities are decisive and savage. There are commonalities in their combat styles, which matches information the A.I. has received.

The combat automatons are destroyed in three minutes forty-one seconds. Both subjects have heightened pulse rate, sweat production, eye dilation, and there is a significant increase in adrenaline production. A.I. notes they are standing back-to-back. It infers that this positioning on the field of battle is not uncommon for both subjects.

"Yagami…"

"Yeah. You see any way out?"

"No doors. There's a window but –"

"You think it'll break?"

"I'll try." Subject No. 2 makes a quick motion and fire travels across the room. The A.I. monitors the glass vibrations as the flame hits it. Being flameproof, there is only a slight color change in the glass. There are no breaks or spider-webbing in the material. "Dammit."

Subject No. 1 breaks off formation and approaches the window. A.I. has marked this subject as highly aggressive. When testing is complete and all data is gathered, A.I. has determined to terminate subject in method that will still produce additional information. Subject hits the window with his bare fist. The glass holds. There are no cracks or signs of visible damage.

_"Shit!"_

"Don't like this."

"For once, I agree. What are you holding us for, you motherfucker?" Subject No. 1 is directly staring into the camera. A.I. retrieves an automatic retina scan. Catalogs it into its database on this subject.

"Yagami, I don't think they're gonna answer."

"Damn!" Subject No. 1 turns back to Subject No. 2. Subject No. 2 has his fists clenched. A.I. detects trembling from Subject No. 2. "Keep trying, Kyo! There has to be –"

"Yagami, look around. There are no vulnerabilities. It's sealed."

"What the hell!"

"We're trapped here. And no one knows where we are."

"Son-of-a-bitch!" A.I. detects motion as Subject No. 1 turns away from Subject No. 2 and heads for the window. The subject looks through it. "Kyo, look."

Subject No. 2 goes over to Subject No. 1. Both subjects look through the window. "It's evening. Can't tell where we are."

"How'd they get you?"

"Not sure. I was taking a nap."

"Where?"

"In the countryside. Usual trip on my bike. You know."

"Damn." Subject No. 1 shudders. A.I. catalogs this reaction. "Same. But I was in my bed."

"What the hell, Yagami."

"You sure no one knows you're gone, Kyo?"

"No one looked for me during NESTS except you and –"

"And I'm here. Well, damn and fuck me."

"What _are_ we here for?"

Subject No. 1 turns from the window. Video feed is showing faint signs of stress on subject's face. There is muscle tension in the subject's jaw. "Whatever the hell those things were…they came through that wall there." Subject No. 1 points. "We fought them. I think we're lab rats, Kyo."

Subject No. 2 loses color. "No. Not again."

"I don't see any clones."

"That we know of, Yagami. If we fought those _things_ …someone or something's taking data. Battle data. You can't assume they won't use it."

There is a sound from Subject No. 1. A.I. cannot decipher it.

"I'm tired."

"Not just you." A.I. further amends information concerning subjects' relationship. While their data has been revised once as antagonistic allies, their conversation has no signs of hostility towards each other. A.I. revises their status as allies with common enemy. It has no opportunity now to keep subjects separate. Force may be used but Subject No. 1 and Subject No. 2 demonstrate sufficient combat prowess. The information from their joint cooperation is useful data.

"I'm staying here. Not going back in."

"Don't want the door to shut, huh?"

"At least it's not just me."

Silence.

"Yagami, if we can't get out…"

"No. Don't say it."

"You always wanted that last fight."

"Not like this, Kyo. Not with this motherfucker watching us."

Video feed reveals Subject No. 1 and Subject No. 2 sitting against the wall. The window is behind them. The camera is between both subjects but there is another camera on the opposing wall. Subject No. 1 sees it. Makes a gesture that A.I. recognizes as offensive in subject's country.

"Heh. You tell them, Yagami."

"Tch."

"You think we have a chance?"

"We ain't dead. Get some rest, Kyo. We'll rip this place apart tomorrow."

A.I. marks that Subject No. 1 and Subject No. 2 proceed to sleep. It keeps the lights on, monitors both subjects. Reinforces the confinement quarters even more. It is subtle work and built into A.I.'s programming.

* * *

**DAY 2**

TEST SUBJECT NO. 1: IORI YAGAMI

TEST SUBJECT NO. 2: KYO KUSANAGI

LOCATION: COMMON ROOM

STATE: SUBJECT NO. 2 GAINING CONSCIOUSNESS. SUBJECT NO. 1 ASLEEP. MONITORING…

Subject No. 2 is the first to become conscious. Subject No. 1 continues sleeping. A.I. sees via the video feed that Subject No. 1 is lying on his side. Subject No. 2 looks at Subject No. 1, looks at the window and says something inaudible. He puts his hands on the glass. There is muscle tension in Subject No. 2's fingers and friction in his back.

A.I. starts a count as to Subject No. 2's position. According to its records, subject had broken out of confinement in a facility owned by NESTS several years before. With that knowledge, A.I. guarantees that subject will not break out of this one. It also brought in Subject No. 1 to thwart similar scenario whereby Subject No. 1 rampaged through NESTS facilities in search of Subject No. 2. There are no chances taken in the handling of these subjects.

There are still plans to terminate Subject No. 1 upon completion of observation.

A.I. puts forward suggestion to terminate Subject No. 2 to guarantee no loose ends.

The count is now at one minute fifteen seconds.

Subject No. 1 starts gaining consciousness.

The count ends at one minute fifty seconds as Subject No. 2 turns to look again at Subject No. 1.

"Fuck." Subject No. 1 awakens, stretches, and sits up. A.I. registers vision adjustment. Subject No. 1 looks up at Subject No. 2. "Kyo."

"We're still stuck in this shithole."

"Damn."

"Can't tell where we are, Yagami. Sun's out but…"

Subject No. 1 gets to his feet. Looks out the window. "Where the fucking hell are we?"

"Don't know."

The A.I. keeps this information fully classified. Subjects were removed from Osaka, Japan and transported under complete sedation to black facility. No names are on the record: the subjects or the backers of this state-of-the-art confinement zone. There have been no leaks to the media. As far as A.I. is aware, there is no surveillance of this place.

"Yagami, we are getting out, yes?"

"We try, Kyo. Start with that damn panel. The one where those things came from."

"You think…"

"Yeah." Subject No. 1 cracks his knuckles. "There has to be a seam."

The video feed continues as Subject No. 2 heads for the adjacent wall. His movements are cautious and controlled. He reaches the wall, approaches it wary and slow, and puts a hand on it. The embedded chip provides biofeedback of subject's bodily conditions: temperature increase, hormone release, and muscle friction along the arms and legs.

Subject No. 2 stops. "There's nothing here."

"What?"

"There's nothing here. Don't believe me – come look yourself."

Subject No. 1 stalks over to the wall and stares at it. A.I. notes his frustration as he canvasses the wall from end to end. Subject No. 1 stops as well and snarls.

"Motherfucking son-of-a-bitch!"

"I'm not going crazy, am I, Yagami? Those things –"

"Came through this wall!" Subject No. 1 kicks at the wall. A.I. processes a command to the chip embedded in Subject No. 1. The command goes through. The effect is instantaneous. A jolt of pain in the region near the heart. It is enough to subdue but not to kill. Subject No. 1 doubles over, back hitting the wall.

"Yagami!"

"Argh!" The A.I. decides against upgrading the command. Subject No. 1 has slid to the floor, hand clenched against his chest. Sweat production has increased. Subject's color has changed. "Motherfucki…agh. What…the…"

Subject No. 2 is next to Subject No. 1. "Yagami! What –"

"Motherfucker has…can…agh…"

A.I. records that Subject No.2's color has changed as well. "No."

"Ugh…don't think it…likes us."

The A.I. sees Subject No. 2 stand and turn, gaze going straight for the camera. It has not seen subject angry like this before. He steps forward, two steps away from Subject No. 1 – it is of interest the close proximity as though Subject No. 2 guards Subject No. 1 – and shouts. "Stop fucking toying with us! _What do you want?_ "

Information. Data. It does not mean to keep these subjects alive for long.

"Fuck! I'm tired of this! Of…"

The A.I. watches on the video feed as Subject No. 2's mouth snaps shut, muscle twitching in his jaw. He turns back to Subject No. 1, kneels, and holds the other's shoulder. "Yagami, hang in there!"

Subject No. 1 makes a sound. "Ain't…dead."

"You won't. Or I'll fucking raze this place to the ground."

A.I. makes a second request to terminate Subject No. 2 as well. Subject is also aggressive and dangerous. It does not need to amend further notes on the relationship between the two subjects. Allies with common enemy is sufficient and appears to be accurate.

It requests permission to move into Phase 3.

Permission is granted.

The A.I. decides to wait. It is still compiling the data from this morning's observation.

* * *

TEST SUBJECT NO. 1: IORI YAGAMI

TEST SUBJECT NO. 2: KYO KUSANAGI

LOCATION: COMMON ROOM

TIME: 1400 HOURS

STATE: SUBJECTS INACTIVE. ACTIVATING PHASE 3. MONITORING…

The A.I. activates Phase 3 on Subject No. 1. It is a gradual process but one that subject will notice in real time. Phase 3's data collection is about reactions and responses as each subject is systematically rendered vulnerable and stripped of natural senses or bodily control. Since subjects have strong emotional bond because of their combat and family histories, A.I. decides this data will be of interest.

Subject No. 1's vision is targeted. _Degeneration of retinas begins at 100%._

Both Subject No. 1 and Subject No. 2 are against the opposite wall under the window. None of them are speaking or making any overt movements. Vital signs are healthy for Subject No. 2; Subject No. 1 has minor damage to the area around the heart. Subject No. 1's pulse rate has not slowed since the morning's incident.

Then, a second later, Subject No. 2 speaks. "Yagami."

"Huh?"

"Don't think we're getting out. No food. No water. I think this is it."

"It's not."

"It is." Subject No. 2 pulls his legs in and circles his arms around his knees. "I know it is."

_Degeneration of retinas: 95%_

"Kyo." Subject No. 1 gets Subject No. 2's attention. A.I. notes that both expressions are equally serious. "NESTS. Was it…like this?"

"This is worse. At least I know what NESTS wanted. This…I don't."

"You're scared."

"I'll admit it. You?"

Silence.

"You don't need to say it, Yagami. You're afraid, too, right? It's not like dying in glory on the battleground. This…"

"Stop, Kyo."

_Degeneration of retinas: 90%_

"It's true, though, isn't it?"

Subject No. 1 shakes his head. A.I. has compared genetic markers to other Japanese genetic codes but cannot place the red hair on a man of East Asian ancestry. Subject No. 1 is a simple anomaly. "We don't know what's going on outside."

"You think they're looking? Still?"

"You think I'm wrong?"

_Degeneration of retinas: 85%_

Subject No. 1 makes a sudden movement. There are increased heart palpitations, increased sweat production, and an immediate rush of adrenaline. "Shit. Kyo…"

"What? What is it?"

"Are you…seeing things clearly?"

"I am. What –"

"I…shit…"

_Degeneration of retinas: 80%_

"Son-of-a-bitch!" There is violent reaction from Subject No. 1, who gets to his feet. Puts his hand against his eyes. Draws it back and screams. _"Fuck!"_

"Yagami, what –"

"That bastard…that asshole. Whoever's doing this is…fuck!"

"Yagami!"

"That…fuck…fuck…"

_Degeneration of retinas: 75%_

"No! No! Fuck!"

"Yagami!" Subject No. 2 grabs Subject No. 1 by the shoulders and shakes him. "What's wrong?"

"Fuck…"

"Yagami?" A.I. notices the pitch and tone of Subject No. 2's voice. It registers fear.

"I…oh fuck…I'm going blind, Kyo."

_"What?"_

"That motherfucker…that…earlier…"

"Yagami!"

_Degeneration of retinas: 70%_

"You should've killed me earlier, you fucking –"

"Yagami, no!"

"Motherfucking…fuck…"

"I'm here, Yagami. Right in front of you."

_Degeneration of retinas: 65%_

"Is this payback for earlier? Is that what this is, you fucking ass?" Subject No. 1 screams in the direction of the opposing wall. The A.I. knows he will soon lose visibility of even that. Tears are on his face but the rage in his voice means they are tears of anger.

Subject No. 2 grabs Subject No. 1 and holds him. "Yagami. Look at me."

"No. No. No."

"Don't think about it."

"Fucking…"

_Degeneration of retinas: 60%_

"Maybe they are looking for us. Maybe you're right. Don't look there. Look at me."

"I can't…my sight…"

"I'm here. You can hear me, right?"

"Goddammit! Don't give that bastard…fuck…don't…"

"I'm here, Yagami. Look at me. Like that. Good."

_Degeneration of retinas: 55%_

Subject No. 1 trembles. It is of interest to the A.I. to observe how the aggressive subject handles the stress of gradual vision loss. It is even more interesting to note how Subject No. 2 tries to distract him from the obvious. Soon, Subject No. 1 will not be able to see Subject No. 2. It is only a matter of time.

_Degeneration of retinas: 50%_

"Just keep looking at me, Yagami. Don't look at the wall. Don't think about it."

"Kyo."

"What, Yagami?"

"I…I think you're right. It ends here."

_Degeneration of retinas: 45%_

The video feed is sharp and high-quality. Subject No. 1 is visibly traumatized by the sudden shock of losing one of his senses. Subject No. 2, who has undergone trauma in his history earlier due to his kidnapping and captivity, talks to the other in quieting tones. Unless their history was revealed, it is not possible to tell that they are enemies and sworn rivals.

_Degeneration of retinas: 40%_

"Kyo, I can't see the wall."

"Then look at me. You can still see me, right?"

"It…it's going, too."

_Degeneration of retinas: 35%_

"Oh fuck…"

"It's okay, Yagami. I'm here."

"It's not okay. I…"

"You told me yesterday to calm down. Telling you the same."

_Degeneration of retinas: 30%_

"No…oh fuck, no."

"Calm. Keep calm."

"Fuck…it's…it's all…"

_Degeneration of retinas: 25%_

"It's all gray."

"I'm holding you by the arms. You feel that, right?"

"They haven't…I still have…"

"Good. You're not alone, Yagami. Goddammit, you're not alone."

_Degeneration of retinas: 20%_

Subject No. 1 stares in the direction of Subject No. 2, who looks upon him with fear and concern. Subject No. 2 squeezes Subject No. 1's arms. The A.I. is aware of the pressure applied. It does not slow down Subject No. 1's heartbeat.

_Degeneration of retinas: 15%_

An anguished groan escapes from Subject No. 1's throat. A.I. uses the chip to gather data on bodily functions. The subject's tear ducts have become active.

_Degeneration of retinas: 10%_

"Fuck."

"Yagami. Still here."

_Degeneration of retinas: 5%_

"I can't see, Kyo."

"Still got you, Yagami. Hang in there, okay?"

_"Why?"_ Subject No. 1 screams. "What did I ever do to…"

"Yagami. Don't lose it on me. Remember?"

_Degeneration of retinas: 0%._

_Degeneration of retinas complete. Phase 3 for Subject No. 1 complete. All conditions satisfied._

Subject No. 1 screams.

* * *

TEST SUBJECT NO. 1: IORI YAGAMI

TEST SUBJECT NO. 2: KYO KUSANAGI

LOCATION: COMMON ROOM

TIME: 1700 HOURS

STATE: SUBJECT NO. 1 (BLIND). ACTIVATING PHASE 3 FOR SUBJECT NO. 2. MONITORING…

The view from the video feed shows Subject No. 1 curled next to the wall under the window. Subject No. 2 is by him. The A.I. has registered silence since Phase 3 completed for Subject No. 1 until present. Having defanged the first aggressive subject, A.I. activates Phase 3 on Subject No. 2. Unlike the circumstances for Subject No. 1, the effects for Subject No. 2 will be immediate.

Subject No. 2's nervous system is targeted. _All nerves affected for maximum loss of sensation. Effective immediately._

"Shit."

Subject No. 1 speaks. His voice is low and hoarse. There is damage to subject's vocal cords. "Kyo?"

"Yagami, are you still holding my wrist?"

"Oh fuck."

"They're…they've done something to me. I can't feel anything."

There is a sound from Subject No. 1. It registers as both crying and laughter.

"Yagami, don't."

"Fucking hell. Even if they…even if they find us…we're both…"

Subject No. 2 stiffens. "We're not, Yagami."

"It's permanent, Kyo! I'm not getting _this_ back!" There is a wild jerk of Subject No. 1's head, revealing clouded eyes. "They've fucked up your nerves. They're not going to fix it!"

"Yagami."

"We're useless as fighters! You damn well fucking know that!"

"It doesn't end my life."

"Good for you. I have nothing to return to."

"Are we even returning?"

The A.I. heightens the sound fidelity and audio quality in the room. Subject No. 1 is speaking but his vocal volume has dropped.

"…don't think so. Don't think so, Kyo."

"Yagami."

"What?" Subject No. 1 is visibly exhausted. There are lines in his face and his color is unhealthy. He is pale, as if he had been bled out instead of simply losing his vision.

"Know I asked you this before but asking you again. What color are your flames?"

"Why'd you want to know?"

"A hunch. Can you show me?"

Subject No. 1 does not release Subject No. 2's wrist. A.I. notices that Subject No. 1 is using that as a physical reminder Subject No. 2 is there. Instead, Subject No. 1 uses his other hand – the right hand, _dexter_ – to fulfill Subject No. 2's request. There is flame.

There is an audible breath from Subject No. 2.

"Kyo?"

"Yagami. Remember when we fought Goenitz?"

"Yeah." Subject No. 1's voice volume drops due to exhaustion and stress.

"Remember what color your flames were that time?"

"Purple. They've always been purple, Kyo."

"No. They were like mine. That one time."

Now Subject No. 1's breath stops for a second. "What are you saying, Kyo?"

"Your flames. They're orange. Like mine."

There is no falsehood in that statement from Subject No. 2. The video feed clearly shows Subject No. 1's flames in his right hand. They burn bright and now the hue matches Subject No. 2's, as seen during the combat test the day before.

"It can't be."

"It is. It's still orange."

The A.I. has received permission and authorization to terminate both subjects. Since Subject No. 1 is blind and has fulfilled his purpose, A.I. proceeds to execute termination for that subject. The area around the heart is already damaged. A.I. authorizes complete heart failure. Subject No. 1's demise should be swift and uneventful.

There is a sound from Subject No. 1.

The flame in his hand fades.

A.I. sees Subject No. 2 startle. Without his nervous system cooperating, his movements are uncoordinated and his balance is off. Subject No. 2 curses, sprawls, and reaches out for Subject No. 1's outstretched arm. "Oi, Yagami."

Subject No. 1 is deceased. There is no response.

"Yagami…this is the end, huh?" Subject No. 2's voice is low. "May you greet your ancestors in the afterlife, Yasakani Iori."

Since one of the subjects is deceased and there is no further information left to gather, A.I. authorizes similar demise for Subject No. 2. Death should be swift and uneventful. Before Subject No. 2 dies, the A.I. picks up on his last words. It has the same syllabic cadence as what he said to Subject No. 1.

"May my ancestors greet me in the afterlife, a son of the Kusanagi."

* * *

**DAY 3**

TEST SUBJECT NO. 1: IORI YAGAMI (DECEASED)

TEST SUBJECT NO. 2: KYO KUSANAGI (DECEASED)

LOCATION: COMMON ROOM

The A.I. is alerted to the fact that the facility has been discovered. It is not sure how. It receives quick reports on the sudden disturbance outside and then inside the facility. There is combat involved and the combat automatons are destroyed. Audio and video feed show several men and women. There is usage of fire. The hue and intensity are identical to Subject No. 2, now deceased. The two leading the charge are an older man wearing traditional robes emblazoned with sun emblems and a younger man beside him. Both are adept in the use of flame.

The common room is secured and sealed from the inside.

The same does not apply from the outside. It had been considered unnecessary, considering the current non-existent state of the two subjects confined within.

The A.I. watches and records as the entrance to the common room smashes inward from the outside, buckles, and then gives way in a fiery tangle of twisted and broken metal. Both men step into the room.

Both men stop.

Although there is no need to continue viewing, the A.I. registers the older man's reaction to seeing the bodies at the far end of the room. From the expression on the man's face, A.I. deduces that the man is either Subject No. 2's biological father or another relative in the family tree. The younger man also gasps.

The older man runs towards the bodies, robes flying and kneels before the body of Subject No. 2. A.I. sees tears run down the man's face even as he picks Subject No. 2 up, holding the deceased close. "Kyo. My son. My son."

The younger man approaches Subject No. 1. There is an expression on his face that A.I. cannot decipher. "Um, Kusanagi-san?"

The older man – Subject No. 2's father – looks at the younger man. "What is it, Souji?"

"The last heir of Yagami's here as well. It…well…it looks like they died together. What should we do with him?"

"We shouldn't leave them here."

"Even Yagami's last heir?"

"If they died together, then perhaps…maybe they found something in common."

"I'll be responsible for him, then, Kusanagi-san. I know you want to carry Kyo yourself."

"Thank you, Souji. We should go."

The younger man picks up Subject No. 1. A.I. notices that he carries the body in a respectful manner, which makes A.I. reconsider all information about the two rival clans. None of what it has seen today and in the last two days mesh with the information it was given. Human error? It is possible.

Both men step out of the room. There is a sheet of flame.

There is nothing left to witness or record.

A.I. turns off all running video feeds. Turns off all active cameras.

_Initiating self-destruct mode._

It sends all its data to those responsible and waits. The men and both deceased subjects will be gone by the time this facility self-destructs per its built-in program. There is nothing left to do but wait.

_Initiating countdown…_

**Author's Note:**

> So this fanfiction wrote itself in my brain on November 24, 2018 from 6 AM – 9 AM (EST) in the middle of my semi-conscious state in between dreaming and wakefulness. When I say it wrote itself, it kinda did. The part I got the strongest impression of upon waking up was Iori's unfortunate Phase 3, which impacted me a lot. What also struck me was the impersonal and cold A.I. (artificial intelligence) perspective I got. That, I've never tried before, so with the fanfic mostly completed in my mind, I got to work figuring out the little details last night and started writing today (November 25, 2018 into the midnight hours of November 26, 2018). I have to say this was a good experimental one-shot piece.
> 
> As for the sad circumstances, I seem to go straight for the jugular with these. Can't seem to help myself. But it was interesting to see if I could pull off any emotional punches without going behind the perspectives of the main characters themselves. It was a challenge.
> 
> Also, Souji Kusanagi is from King of Fighters: Kyo and also shows up in the KoF '98 credit ending. He was referred to by name when this fanfic got created, so in goes Kyo's cousin.


End file.
